


Gossip Girl - The Next Generation

by Tasha9315



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Next Generation, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha9315/pseuds/Tasha9315
Summary: Nate/Serena, Chuck/Blair, Dan/Vanessa, Jenny/Andrew and Carter/Penelope are married with teenage kids. This fanfic focuses on their children and the drama in their children's high school lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**My fanfic on Gossip Girl's next generation. Nate/Serena, Chuck/Blair, Jenny/Andrew and Carter/Penelope are married with teenage kids. Andrew, Jenny's husband is a new character that I created.**

**PLEASE watch the opening credits and character promo on my Youtube channel (Tasha9313)**

watch?v=Wz7rZXgnd7g (Opening credits)

watch?v=vyg-E2kDoW8 (Character profile)

**But just in case, the families are as following:**

**Archibald children (Nate and Serena)**

Caitlin Serena Archibald (17 year old senior)

James Nathaniel Archibald (15 year old sophomore)

Cameron Howard Archibald (15 year old sophomore) (fraternal twin of James)

**Bass children (Chuck and Blair)**

Henry Bass (19 year old college freshman)

Zachary Bass (17 year old senior)

Audrey Bass (15 year old sophomore) (Have not decided on middle names for the Bass children)

**Humphrey children (Dan and Vanessa)**

Michelle Humphrey (17 year old senior)

Jonathan Humphrey (15 year old sophomore)

**Ritcher children (Andrew and Jenny)**

Samuel Ritcher (17 year old senior)

Isabella Ritcher (15 year old sophomore)

**Baizen children (Carter and Penelope)**

Sydney Baizen (17 year old senior)

Haley Baizen (15 year old sophomore)

Caleb Baizen (15 year old sophomore) (fraternal twin of Haley)

In 2017, St. Jude's and Constance Billard had been merged into a co-ed school called the Constance Jude Academy after both schools were bought by a new management.

**January 2033**

The Archibalds were having breakfast at the Archibal triplex penthouse with the three Archibald children dressed in their school uniforms.

"I'm going over to Jonathan's after school," James announced as Cameron cringed.

"Of all the boys in school to pick as your best friend," Cameron began as James glared at him from across the table.

"I could ask you the same thing. Of all the boys in school, Baizen's your best friend?" James fired back.

Nate and Serena glanced at each other uncomfortably. Aside from Cameron, the Archibalds were not fond of Caleb Baizen.

"Well, at least he comes from a family with a social standing unlike that Humphrey," Cameron shot back.

James stood up furiously and was about to leave the dining table, but was held back by his father.

"Calm down, James and sit", Nate sat him back down.

"Dad, you see how he speaks. It gets on my nerves," James said indignantly.

"Your brother has a point, Cameron. It's not right to insult someone based on their social status," said Nate, rebukingly.

"I don't get why our family is friends with the Humphreys. Families like ours should only be friends with families from our social status, not people like the Humphreys," Cameron tried to appeal to his family.

"Who gave you that stupid advise? Caleb?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"He has a point," defended Cameron.

"Cameron, we keep telling you, social status has nothing to do with friendship. Having money and a social standing doesn't make a person superior," Serena exasperatedly tried to get through to her son.

"Sorry mom, but I don't believe that. People are born into different classes for a reason," said Cameron as the rest of the family looked at each other, shaking their exasperated heads in disbelief.

* * *

Caitlin, James and Cameron arrived the Constance Jude Academy and Caitlin walked over to a bunch of seniors including her best friends Michelle Humphrey and Zachary (Zach) Bass.

"Cam!," Caleb exclaimed as the two boys greeted each other.

"James," he curtly acknowledged James who curtly acknowledged him back. His sister Haley was by his side, looking bashful.

"Hi Haley," James greeted her.

"Hi James," she replied, blushing furiously.

They then parted ways as James and Cameron headed to their Chemistry class while Haley and Caleb headed to their respective classes.

"She's usually not that shy when you're not around," said Cameron.

"You mean she actually says more than two words when I'm not around?" asked James.

"Well, yeah! She's still shy, but not as shy when you're not around," replied Cameron.

"Maybe, she's just more comfortable around you since you're always over at her house, visiting Caleb," James reasoned as the fraternal twins entered their Chemistry class.

It was the period before lunch. James Archibald, Jonathan Humphrey, Audrey Bass and Haley Baizen were in Mrs. Baker's English class together.

"Class, for your assignments, I want you all to divide into pairs of two according the order of your names on the name list. For example, the first person on the list would be paired with the second person on the list; the thired person on this list would be paired with the fourth person on this list and so forth. There are 24 of you in this class," Mrs. Baker explained as she passed the list around the class. "Your partner would be the same for all the class assignments," Mrs. Baker added.

As Haley got hold of the list, her heart skipped a beat as it always did when she saw James. The names on the name list were in alphabetical order and the first 2 names on the list were Archibald, James Nathaniel and Baizen, Haley Elizabeth.

"I bet we're paired together since both our last names start with B," her best friend Audrey exclaimed as she took the list from her. "Ooh," she exclaimed as she saw the list.

Audrey who was third on the list was well aware of Haley's crush on James. She began playfully teasing her bestfriend about being paired with James.

"Cut it out," said Haley, indignantly.

"Your first assignment would be to select a well-known author from the 19th century, do a brief history on the author and interpret of one of the author's novels," Mrs. Baker instructed her sophomore class.

After the class was dismissed, James and Jonathan walked over to Haley and Audrey.

"Humphrey" Audrey greeted Jonathan with disdain.

"Bass" Jonathan returned the greeting with mirrored disdain.

"Hey, since we're partners, I figured we should get started on our assignment this Friday. I mean, since it's due in two weeks," James said to Haley with the friendly smile he always gave her.

"Yeah...sure. Should we meet at my place?" asked Haley nervously.

She was blushing as she managed to string those words together.

"Ok, I'll be over at your place after school on Friday," said James.

"Why are you going over to her place, baby," came a bossy voice that belonged to James' girlfriend, Rachel Zielner who had just arrived with two of her friends.

"Umm..., to work on our English assignment. Haley and I are partners in English class," answered James.

"Funny Jonathan and you aren't partners since you're best friends and everything," said Rachel with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Mrs. Baker paired the class up," James explained.

"Oh, ok," said Rachel, clearly not happy about the situation. But she decided to let it go. "James, let's go to for a movie after school. There's this new movie out that I can't miss," said Rachel, as she inserted her arm into his.

"Sorry Rach, but I'm studying with Jonathan after school. How about tomorrow?," asked James.

"Jonathan and you can study together tomorrow. I wanna see that movie today," she insisted.

"But I already promised Jonathan. How about you see it with your friends instead?, James suggested.

"I wanna see it with you," said Rachel with a threatening tone.

James looked uncertainly at Jonathan. Jonathan signaled understandably that he was fine with the change in plans.

"Alright, we'll go to that movie," James caved.

"Thanks! Carry my books," Rachel ordered as she put her books on his and dragged him away with her to the cafeteria, with her friends and Jonathan following behind.

"Maybe you could take this opportunity to get him to like you" Audrey suggested.

"But he has a girlfriend," said Haley.

"That Rachel? You saw how she bosses him around. Eventually he'll be tired of her being a total bitch and dump her," said Audrey a matter of factly.

"Well, either way, I'm not gonna attempt to break them up. I'm not a boyfriend stealer", Haley replied.

"Okaay, if you insist on following the moral route. But if you change your mind, I could help you. We're family friends and I'm dating his brother so I could easily manipulate things your way" Audrey offered, true to being Blair's daughter.

"No thank you!," said Haley quickly as she and Audrey headed to the cafeteria.

Haley had always admired James and had a huge crush on him. They used to be friends, but as they grew into their teens, Haley's crush on James had made her to too shy to speak to him.

* * *

Dan and Vanessa were having lunch together at the Humphrey apartment.

"So, have Michelle and Chuck's son broken up yet?," asked Dan hopefully.

"You mean Henry? Nope, they're still going strong after 2 years," Vanessa answered as Dan groaned.

"Come on Dan, he's a good kid," Vanessa reasoned.

"Vanessa, he's Chuck and Blair's son. He could very well be pretending to be good because he has ulterior motives," Dan said cynically.

"Dan, one can't pretend for that long. Besides, we can't judge him by his parents," said Vanessa.

"He's in college," Dan countered, knowing that he was quickly losing his argument.

"He's only a year older and Michelle herself would be in college next year," said Vanessa.

"Did I mention that he's Chuck and Blair's son?," said Dan, aware that he had already lost the argument.

"Oh, stop," Vanessa grinned.

"Chances are, they'll last and we'll have to deal with Chuck and Blair as in laws won't we," Dan said dejectedly.

"I don't like that prospect either, but we're adults. We can be civil to each other as mature adults. If our daughter likes Henry, it's only right for us to be civil to Chuck and Blair for her," Vanessa reasoned.

"You're right. But I'll only be civil if they're civil," Dan vowed. "I just hope he treats her right," added Dan as Vanessa squeezed his hand reassuringly.

**=to be continued=**

**A/N: Please give KUDOS if you liked the story. Please FOLLOW ME/BOOKMARK the story if you want updates. The next part would be posted next week.**

**Please, please, review. I would really appreciate your opinions. Please let me know if you would like me to change anything about my style of writing. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

A new school day was about to begin at Constance Jude Academy but as they usually did, the popular kids at Constance Jude hung out at the MET steps, sipping yogurt right before school. The school's Queen Bee, Sydney Baizen made her way up the MET steps with two of her minions and joined the other minions including Audrey Bass, Isabella Ritcher (Jenny's daughter), Rachel Zielner and Haley Baizen who were sophomores. Haley Baizen was not really a minion but had the freedom to sit with them due to be being Sydney's sister and Audrey's best friend. Sydney as the Queen Bee sat higher than the rest of the girls and the rest of the school kids.

As they were sipping their yogurts, Sydney spotted a quarto of seniors from her class, Sam Ritcher (Jenny's son), Caitlin Archibald, Zach Bass, and Michelle Humphrey at the bottom of the MET steps. Sam and Caitlin who had been dating for years were flirting with each other and holding hand. Sydney rolled her eyes and tightened her lips.

"What does she have that I don't?" Sydney asked indignantly, crossing her arms and .

"She's hotter and she's nicer," her minions answered in almost a whisper that they could barely be heard.

"What's that?" Sydey glared at them.

"We were saying, she's hot," said Audrey quickly.

"Well so am I," said Sydney vainly.

"You're hot, but Caitlin has the whole blonde, Barbie doll look," Isabella answered cautiously.

Sydney turned her attention to Isabella. "Sam's your brother, surely you can talk him into breaking up with Caitlin and sway him my way,"

"But, I don't have a problem with him dating Caitlin," Isabella protested.

"You have a problem with anything the Queen Bee has a problem with, if you want to stay in this circle," Sydney said threateningly.

"But, it's not like my brother would listen to me. He's in love with Caitlin and there's nothing I can say to change his mind," Isabella appealed.

"Well, start thinking. And find a weak point in their relationship," Sydney ordered.

"Yes, Sydney," Isabella complied.

Isabella loved her brother and liked Caitlin but staying in the Queen Bee's circle was important to her. She was even hoping for Sydney's favor in making her the next Queen Bee after Sydney graduated from Constance Jude.

Sydney and her minions got up to make their way to school. As they passed Sam, Caitlin, Zach and Michelle, Sydney walked up to Sam and greeted him with the flirty tone that she always used on him while she greeted Caitlin, Zach and Michelle with her usual sarcasm. She flirted in an almost subtle manner with Sam who answered her with a combined friendliness and awkwardness. Caitlin rolled her eyes but said nothing.

After Sydney and her minions walked away, Sam and Zach walked ahead of Caitlin and Michelle as the quarto headed to school.

"You're just gonna let her flirt that way with Sam?" Michelle asked Caitlin.

"Sam and I talked about it and came to an understanding that we love each other and are secure enough in our relationship to not be threatened by Sydney's inappropriate flirting," said Caitlin casually.

"Still, wouldn't it be better if you made Sam tell her to stop? If he doesn't say anything, she'd take it as him encouraging her flirting," said Michelle.

"Her flirting is usually kind of subtle that if someone called her out on it, she could easily deny it and dismiss being flirty as her nature," said Caitlin.

"She only flirts that way with Sam," Michelle pointed out.

"But there's no solid proof of that. She could easily twist things. Besides, I trust Sam, so it doesn't matter what Sydney says or does. Isn't trust the most important thing?" Caitlin asked.

"I guess you're right. Just like I trust Henry who's away at Columbia with all those college girls and who I only get to see twice a month," Michelle said longingly, reminiscing about her boyfriend with a smile.

"Yeah!" Caitlin agreed with a laugh.

Michelle's boyfriend, Henry Bass was the son of Chuck and Blair and the brother or Zach and Audrey.

* * *

Cameron Archibald had just shut his school locker when he felt the palms of his girlfriend, Audrey Bass over his eyes.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Hey babes!" Cameron greeted her as they kissed.

"I don't wanna spoil tomorrow's surprise but meet me at the HINGE Country Club at 7.30" Audrey said excitedly.

"Huh?" asked a confused Cameron.

"Our anniversary! It's tomorrow. I planned a surprise for us. Surely you kept our anniversary day free?," asked Audrey.

"Oh. Right," said Cameron trying to hide his confusion.

"You forgot our anniversary didn't you?," Audrey asked, disappointed.

"I ... umm ... I'm sorry. I forgot," Cameron admitted.

"I planned a candlelight dinner at the country club tomorrow evening," said Audrey with a pout.

"I'm sorry Audrey. Caleb and I already have a card game planned. We planned it weeks ago. We can celebrate next weekend," said Cameron.

"It's more important for you go to your stupid card game that you can reschedule than to celebrate our anniversary? Next weekend is no longer our anniversary," Audrey glared at him.

"I suppose I could reschedule the card game," said Cameron.

"Good," said Audrey as she walked away, still annoyed.

* * *

James Archibald and Haley Baizen were in the Baizen library at the Baizen penthouse, working on their English class assignment.

"Ok, first we have to pick an author from the 19th century," said James.

"Right," said Haley as she still struggled to speak to James without being shy or stammering.

"You know, you could say more than two words in front of me. I don't bite," said James with a friendly smile that made her melt.

Haley knew she had to get over her bashfulness in front of James if they were going to work together. Everything about James from his smile to his dreamy blue eyes to his personality had that effect on her that made her nervous and shy.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes,, I can be a little shy. As you were saying, we have to pick an author," said Haley doing her best to sound as normal as she could.

"Charles Dickens!" they both said together. They stared at each other slack-jawed for a moment.

"You like Charles Dickens?" James asked.

"He's my favorite author of all time," said Haley with a hint of sheepishness still in her tone.

"No way! He's my favorite too" said James, impressed.

"Really!" said Haley excitedly, but toned down her excitement as quickly as she could.

"Most people say I'm old fashioned and left behind in time for preferring classics, especially my brother," said James.

"My brother and sister tell me the same thing. Most people don't appreciate the beauty of classics," said Haley.

"Absolutely!," James agreed.

For the first time in ages, Haley was starting to feel relaxed around James as they engaged in a conversation about classics and Charles Dickens. They even had the same favorite book, David Copperfield which they chose as the book they would highlight in their assignment. Their laptops were used to search for the detailed information they needed for their assignment.

* * *

After James left, Sydney Baizen gave Haley a teasing look.

"Mom, Haley's in love with James," said Sydney mischievously.

"I am not," Haley said defensively.

"Well, he is a looker like his father," said Penelope, impressed.

"Mom," Haley protested.

"There's nothing wrong with it," said Sydney.

"Except that he has a girlfriend. Rachel," Haley spat.

"You mean Isabella's daughter. That Isabella always competed with me and now her daughter's doing it with my daughter," said Penelope indignantly.

"It's not a competition. James and I are just friends who are working on our assignment together," said Haley.

"Life is a competition. I haven't given up on Sam Ritcher just because he has a girlfriend," said Sydney.

"It's not right for you to scheming against Sam and Caitlin that way," said Haley.

"What's right to me is for me to get what I wand at any cost," said Sydney.

"Can't you respect the fact that they're together, move on and try to look at Sam as just a friend?" asked Haley.

"You mean like you're attempting to do with James. No way. When I want something, I have to have it," said Sydney arrogantly.

"Fine. But you're not going to succeed. They love each other and I'm sure there's no weak point for you to split them up," said Haley as she walked away annoyed.

"Your sister has a point. If your plan succeeds, that's fine. But if you fail, you'll end up humiliating yourself," said Penelope.

"Don't worry mom. I always win," said Sydney confidently with a calculating look.

**=to be continued=**

**A/N: Please FOLLOW ME/ BOOKMARK the story if you want updates. And please REVIEW and tell me what you think about the chapter. Should I change my writing or dialogue style. Or should I change the storyline. Are 13 kids too confusing to remember? I have reduced the roles of some of them. I will post the 3rd chapter next week.**

**P.S. The Isabella that Penelope talks about is one of Blair's old minions from the show. I forgot this when I named Jenny's daughter the same name. Blair's old minion and Jenny's daughter are 2 different characters with the same name. Blair's minion is not even important to this story. I just wanted to give Penelope that line.**


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel (Sam) and Caitlin were making out in Sam's room at the Ritcher's triplex penthouse. They were planning on losing their virginities that day, but Caitlin who had second thoughts pulled away.

"What's wrong Caity?" her boyfriend asked apprehensively.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm ready," she said apologetically.

"But I don't understand. We planned this, weeks ago," said Sam, confused.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought I was ready but I'm not," said Caitlin, unwilling to look into his eyes.

"Is it me you're not sure about?" asked Sam apprehensively. "I mean, we've been dating for years, so we're not exactly rushing into this."

"No. Sam. I love you and I'm sure you're the one I want to lose my virginity to," said Caitlin as she caressed his cheek. "I just feel this is a big step. We're still in high school, so I feel there's no rush or hard and fast rule that we have to get it over with by a certain time-frame," she added.

"I'm sorry Sam. But I hope you understand," said Caitlin remorsefully.

Sam looked into Caitlin's eyes that were shining with tears and were probably sad because she felt bad about disappointing him. As disappointed as he was, he couldn't take that look on her eyes. He didn't want her to feel bad. And he knew it was not right for him to push her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

Doing his best to hide his disappointment, he wiped her eyes and took her hands in his and said, "It's alright Caity. I understand. I don't think I'm ready either".

"Thanks for understanding, Sam," she said gratefully as she hugged him and he felt a jolt in his stomach. Physical contact was not making this easier.

"No problem," he said, awkwardly.

Sam's sister, Isabella who was eavesdropping outside the room's door, heard the whole conversation.

* * *

"So, did you two actually manage to have a discussion with Haley being unable to keep her bashfulness under control in front of you," asked Cameron as James walked in the Archibald's penthouse.

Both brothers were still in their school uniforms, but their ties were loosened, their blazers were off and hanging on their arms and Cameron's shirt was tucked out.

"She was shy at first, but I told her I didn't bite. When we figured out that we both had the same favorite author and book, we actually had a normal, friendly conversation. It was actually really nice," said James.

"You mean David Copperfield?" Cameron scoffed.

"Yup," James said, with an inner pride that he couldn't explain.

"Great. So there's actually someone else who likes boring books from centuries ago," Cameron sniggered.

James rolled his eyes indignantly.

"So, it was really nice speaking to Haley, huh? Sounds like someone has a little crush on Haley" Cameron teased as James blushed.

"I do not. I like her as a friend. Besides, I'm with Rachel," said James defensively.

"Okaay," Cameron said sarcastically. "But she seems better than that bossy witch you call a girlfriend. Speaking of, how do you deal with her? Audrey's starting to turn into one".

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I forgot about our anniversary and had a card game planned with Caleb on our anniversary," said Cameron casually.

"Well, of course she'd be mad if you forgot your anniversary," James said a matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I apologized and asked to postpone our anniversary date to next weekend. She got mad and insisted I cancel my already planned card game. I had to cave," said Cameron, irritably. "I don't see what the difference is if we celebrate our anniversary next weekend. It's still celebrating," Cameron added.

"The difference is, the weekend is no longer your anniversary. It's not the same as celebrating on the actual day. If something important came up, it's fine to postpone, but your card game can easily be postponed. It would come off to her as your card game was more important than your relationship," his brother advised.

"Girls are too analytical," said Cameron as Caitlin entered the penthouse.

"What's wrong sis?" asked James

"What? Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?" asked Caitlin uncomfortably.

"Well, you look upset," James pointed out.

"You were at Sam's weren't you? Did he hurt you?" asked Cameron, clenching his fist.

"Noo. Boys, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, I promise," said Caitlin defensively.

"Okay," said James and Cameron together as they glanced at each other with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Sydney was laying on her bed in her room, on the phone with Isabella.

"Do you have any scoop for me yet?" she asked.

"I think I may have something," said Isabella.

"Well, let's have it," Sydney coaxed.

"I eavesdropped on my brother and Caitlin when they were about to do it," Isabella began as Sydney crinkled her and curled her lops.

"But Caitlin changed her mind and said she wasn't ready. Sam said he understood but I can tell he was disappointed," said Isabella as she launched into telling Sydney the details of the conversation she eavesdropped on.

"Hmm!" Sydney pondered on this. "Are you sure he was disappointed?"

"I'm pretty sure. I know how my brother acts when he's disappointed or tries to hide his disappointment," said Isabella.

"Oooh, this is just what I need," said Sydney triumphantly. "His guards are already weakened. I just need you to do one thing before I make my move," said Sydney.

"Sydney, this is my brother we're talking about. You talking about making your move on him makes me feel uncomfortable," said Isabella dissonantly.

"Oh, don't be over-dramatic. Just do this one thing," she ordered as she gave Isabella her task.

**=to be continued=**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
